


Hunting for You

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cryptid Hunting, Fluff, Katt - Freeform, Kattparty2020, M/M, weird date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: The last thing Matt had expected this fall was for the hot but kinda loner kid in his class to sidle up to him, all shifty-like after they had been dismissed from the lecture with his gloved hand catching the sleeve of Matt's jacket and a meaningful twist to his eyebrows. Of course, Matt's never had much self preservation or the ability to resist a pretty face, so he lets himself be tugged into a mostly creepy alcove near the ladies room while the kid glances around them like they're in some terrible spy movie.Apparently satisfied they weren't followed the twenty-five feet it took to get here, the kid sticks out his hand to shake. “Hey. I hear you're into weird stuff too.”It's a hell of a greeting, and it's not like he's entirely wrong, but still. “Hi, I'm Matt.”
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81
Collections: KattParty2020





	Hunting for You

**Author's Note:**

> For the first Katt Party prompt - Weird Date :)

The last thing Matt had expected this fall was for the hot but kinda loner kid in his class to sidle up to him, all shifty-like after they had been dismissed from the lecture with his gloved hand catching the sleeve of Matt's jacket and a meaningful twist to his eyebrows. Of course, Matt's never had much self preservation or the ability to resist a pretty face, so he lets himself be tugged into a mostly creepy alcove near the ladies room while the kid glances around them like they're in some terrible spy movie.

Apparently satisfied they weren't followed the twenty-five feet it took to get here, the kid sticks out his hand to shake. “Hey. I hear you're into weird stuff too.”

It's a hell of a greeting, and it's not like he's entirely wrong, but _still._ “Hi, I'm Matt.”

To his credit, the kid looks a bit sheepish at the reminder of basic human communication... which is saying something when _he's_ the one reminding someone.

“Er... right, Keith.”

“Hi Keith.” Matt aims his most charming smile at him, wondering if this weird stuff is of the sexy variety or more of an explosive bent. “I _do_ like weird stuff... what kind of weird stuff do you like?”

“Someone said they saw Mothman in the woods down behind the old English building just outside of campus... I doubt it was actually him, but I wanted to go check it out.”

Matt's interest is officially piqued. “Alright.” He nods, scrubbing a hand across his mouth as he looks the kid up and down. “You look scrappy enough to go it alone, why me?”

“Don't you wanna see what it is?”

The glint in his eye and the tiny smirk that goes with it tells Matt that the kid's done his research and knows that Matt is a sucker for the unknown... and frankly, he'd like to get to _know_ him.

“Alright, what the hell... sure.” Matt shrugs, all nonchalant like it doesn't matter to him whether or not he goes gallivanting off into the woods with a hot guy in the middle of the night where they may or may not stumble upon cryptids or aliens. “When do you wanna go out there?”

“I can pick you up at eight?” Keith offers, and somehow Matt isn't surprised that he apparently knows where he lives.

“Sounds good to me. Should I bring anything?”

Keith cocks his head like a confused kitten, brow furrowing as his intense gaze bores into Matt. “Why would you need to do that?”

“Oh uh... I dunno?” Mat blinks back at him, feeling entirely wrong-footed for someone having a conversation with a half-feral college kid. “Just figured I should ask and all...”

“I'll handle it.” Keith's confidence is as inspiring as it is attractive as he nods to himself, stepping away from Matt and lifting his hand to his brow in a two finger salute. “You just be ready at eight.”

“Sure.” Matt isn't exactly certain what he just agreed to, but Keith is _definitely_ hot when he actually smiles, so he counts it as a win when the kid hitches his bag over his shoulder and strolls away, leaving Matt standing in the alcove by the ladies room like a creep.

He still texts Pidge to ask if she knows him, just in case this guy turns out to be a serial killer. Her response is a string of eye-roll emojis and a 'He finally got the balls to do it then?' which is... typically opaque of her. At least he can be relatively sure that if he _was_ a serial killer she'd tell him.

Probably.

Either way, at five minutes til eight he finds himself lacing up a pair of pristine hiking boots his mom had bought him years ago in the vain hope that it might coax him into going outside. He'll have to rub some dirt on them and take a few sticks or a leaf as a souvenir while they're out there to send to her later, just to prove they've come out of the box. He contemplates bringing a real camera too, but Keith doesn't exactly give off the kind of vibes that say he's interested in taking pictures of whatever is in these woods so much as he seems like he might be a cryptid himself.

There's a knock on the door of his dorm as he straightens up, and he bounces on his toes a few times before going to the peephole. Sure enough Keith's right outside, hands stuffed in the pockets of a beat up leather jacket as he scuffs a toe into the carpet of the hallway.

Matt unlatches the lock and swings the door open with a smile. “Right on time.”

Keith offers him a quirk of a grin in return, shrugging his shoulders before tipping his head to the door. “It's just about twilight.”

He looks even better than usual, and Matt has to admit he's done his fair share of subtle ogling in class. The ripped jeans are doing things for his long legs, and his hair has that wind-tousled look to it that makes Matt want to tangle his fingers right in and tug... which is probably wildly inappropriate for the current circumstance, considering they're practically strangers about to go stumbling through the woods together looking for weird creatures.

_Sexy._

“Soooo,” Matt drawls as they make their way out of the building and across the quad, breaking several minutes of relatively comfortable silence. “You do this with people often?”

Keith glances up at him, surprise in those unfairly pretty eyes. “Not really?” He shrugs, smiling down at his feet. “Pidge said you might be interested.”

“Oh!” Matt makes a mental note to give his sister a swirly for not cluing him in that she did actually know this guy. “I mean, yeah she's not wrong... about this at least.” His nose wrinkles of its own volition at the thought of admitting that to her. “I didn't know you two were friends.”

Keith nods, and apparently that's that.

The sky is a hazy purple by the time they reach the edge of the woods, but that doesn't stop Keith from tromping right in, utterly unfazed by the objective creepiness of the little footpath leading into the gloom. Matt has to give him credit, he's certainly got balls – if not the proper amount of common sense for the situation... but the lure of maybe aliens and a hot guy leads him to follow Keith into the low hanging branches.

“Wow.” Matt whistles out a long note after they've been walking for a few minutes in the silence that Keith seems to prefer. “These woods are uh... pretty.”

They're not. Not really anyway, they're covered in moss and cobwebs and to be honest they're starting to creep him out a little bit – not because of cryptid potential, but because there's no way to tell if they're gonna run into some drunken frat boys fucking about back here.

“Yeah,” Keith replies, turning to offer Matt the hint of a smile in a the gloom, “I come through here pretty often, there's a neat little grove.”

It's pretty close to the longest sentence Matt's ever heard him speak, and he's immediately intrigued. “Is that where we're going?”

Keith nods and turns back to the path before them, carefully picking his way around what appears to be a long-dead raccoon. Matt's glad Keith can't see his face when he hops over it, grimacing the entire time. This is exactly why he avoids the whole 'going outside' thing as much possible.

Still, Keith makes a compelling case to keep wandering into the spookier-by-the-moment woods... especially from behind where Matt gets to watch the sway of his ass as he points out all the tree roots for Matt's sake.

Sexy _and_ a gentleman.

It's about ten more minutes of walking until they reach the edge of what must be Keith's clearing, which is good since Matt is pretty sure these boots are _not_ made for walking and his ankles are going to be chafed to hell in the morning if he has to go much farther. He nearly stumbles right into Keith's back as he stops abruptly, turning to catch Matt's elbow as he goes careening forward.

“Careful.”

“Thanks,” Matt grunts, neglecting to point out that he probably would have been fine if he could see his feet or knew where they were going. “Are we here?”

Keith nods, still holding his elbow as he guides Matt over to the crook of a tree with an old rope slung over the branch, apparently tied to some sort of lumpy bundle.

Of course, Keith reaches right for it.

“Uh, I don't know if that's-” He falters when Keith turns to raise a curious eyebrow at him, handily catching the bundle as it tumbles down. He stuffs a hand inside and pulls out a few wrapped sandwiches as Matt trails off. “Oh.”

“Didn't know if you'd eaten.” Keith shrugs, like he didn't stash sandwiches in a tree just in case, like a crazy person might... but he's right, and Matt's awfully hungry.

“Thanks,” he says instead, accepting the one that looks most like peanut butter. Keith nods at him and pulls a blanket out of the bag – apparently for them to sit on. Matt follows his lead and plops down, leaning against the tree trunk next to his new, slightly bizarre, companion.

The sandwich is delicious.

Keith has a pair of binoculars resting in his lap, but otherwise seems content to lean his head against the tree and gaze up at the stars. Matt has to admit that they're beautiful here, shining brighter than he's ever seen this far away from the lights of the campus. There's even the flicker of fireflies dancing over the wildflowers that have closed for the night, and what looks like a squirrel snoozing in the crook of a tree nearby.

Maybe this whole outside thing doesn't _completely_ suck.

“Hey,” he whispers, tipping his leg to nudge Keith with his knee. Keith turns to him, face utterly peaceful, and Matt's tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth – struck by how unfairly pretty this guy is under the light of the moon. “Uhh...”

“Yeah?”

Matt can't believe this is his life. Sitting on a blanket in the middle of the woods at night with the hottest guy in his class that he's been vaguely thirsting over... waiting for cryptids.

Waiting. For. Cryptids.

“Do you um...” Matt tries again, distracted by the swoop of Keith's eyelashes as he blinks, waiting for Matt to gather his remaining brain cells. “Do you think the... Mothman or whatever is really coming?”

“The what?” Keith blinks at him again, another swish of his pretty lashes. “ _Oh._ ”

His cheeks are suddenly, inexplicably, tinging the kind of red that looks like it might creep up to his ears. It's so fucking cute.

“Oh what?” Matt asks, feeling unusually clueless as Keith bites his lip, hands twisting in his lap. “Did I already miss it?”

“No, I mean... it's just uh...” Keith huffs an embarrassed laugh and scrubs a hand down his face. “Wow that was a shitty excuse wasn't it?”

It's Matt's turn to blink at him, still utterly lost. “Come again?”

“There's uh... probably no Mothman tonight,” Keith admits hesitantly, then adds, “and no aliens either.”

“Oh. I mean... yeah.” Matt shrugs at him, terribly distracted by the way it makes his arm brush against Keith's. “I wasn't really expecting to see any.”

“Really?” Keith turns toward him fully, hand planted in the sliver of space between their thighs. “Then why did you agree to come?”

“Oh gee, I dunno,” Matt teases, dragging a look up and down the leather-clad smoke show in front of him. “Hot guy from class asks if I wanna go do something alone together at night?” He laughs, and scratches at the back of his head, sheepish. “Definitely gonna say no to that one.”

“You think I'm hot?” Keith balks, like Matt accused him of being an alien himself, “Really?”

“Dude, have you _seen_ you?” Matt scoffs, waving a hand at his whole... everything. “The leather jacket? The cheekbones? Your eyes are a dead ringer for the night sky... I mean, I'm not _blind.”_

“Just dense,” Keith laughs, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I had to go to Pidge to figure out how to get your attention.”

“Get _my_ attention? I've been checking you out for _weeks_.”

“Well, uh...” Keith's hand shifts just a touch, grazing Matt's knee as he aims a shy little smile up at him. “I mean... we're here now, and there's this nice picnic...”

“Wait... did you plan this as a _date?_ ” Matt squawks, eyes darting between the sandwich, the blanket, and the starry night above them. “Holy shit, that's so smooth.”

“I mean, I tried...” Keith rubs his palms to his eyes, not bothering to hide his grin as Matt makes a show of patting at the blanket beneath them. “Does that mean you approve?”

“A+ cryptid boy,” Matt nods, scooting closer to tuck himself under Keith's arm. “Now... tell me about aliens and smooch my face.”

Keith grins, and obliges.


End file.
